ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes
|last_aired = |prev_season = Digimon Adventure |next_season = Digimon Tamers }} Digimon Adventure 02 is a 50-episode sequel of the 1999 anime series Digimon Adventure. It was created by Toei Animation and aired in Japan on Fuji TV between April 2, 2000, and March 25, 2001. The series was directed by Hiroyuki Kakudō and produced by Keisuke Okuda. Music for Digimon Adventure 02 was composed by Takanori Arisawa, and characters were designed by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. The story, set in an alternate timeline of the real world, opens four years after the events of Digimon Adventure with the next generation of DigiDestined children. The English version changed it to take place after four years. }} In their quest to maintain peace in the Digital World, the kids battle both new and returning foes. In a 2001 survey published by Japanese anime and entertainment magazine Animage of its readers, Digimon Adventure 02 placed 17th on the list of anime that should be most remembered in the 21st century. It tied with the 1988 film My Neighbor Totoro. The series has aired in many countries in Asia, Europe, and the Americas in a combination of dubbed and subtitled versions. For example, Mexican public and cable television channels aired both versions of the anime. In the United States, the English dub of Digimon Adventure 02 began airing on Fox Kids on August 19, 2000. Following the discontinuation of the programming block, it aired on ABC Family, Toon Disney, and Disney XD. During its airing on Fox Kids, the series helped push the network into first place during the February 2001 Nielsen ratings sweeps among viewers aged 6–11. The episodes of Digimon Adventure 02 have also been made available digitally through various media outlets. The first 15 episodes were made available for download on IGN's Direct2Drive service in July 2008. The subtitled version of the series has been hosted on the streaming media website Crunchyroll since October 27, 2008. In a digital partnership with Toei, Funimation Entertainment also began streaming the subtitled Digimon Adventure 02 on its online video portal on April 3, 2009. Volume DVDs have been released by Toei in Japan, and boxed sets have been released by Happinet in Japan and by Alliance Entertainment in North America. In the original Japanese version, the opening theme of the series was by Kōji Wada. Two ending themes by Ai Maeda (credited as AiM) were used, and . The English opening reuses the theme song from Digimon Adventure by Paul Gordon. The second season of Digimon: Digital Monsters (aka Digimon Adventure 02 in the original, unedited Japanese version) was licensed by Saban Entertainment in North America. The show initially aired on Fox Kids and Fox Family Channel, before distribution rights were held by Disney/BVS, later airing on Toon Disney and ABC Family. __TOC__ Episode list | AltDate = August 19, 2000 | ShortSummary = The Digital World falls under attack from the Digimon Emperor, and the Digimon are unable to Digivolve. When Kari Kamiya, T.K. Takaishi, and their classmate, Davis Motomiya, enter the Digital World to save Tai Kamiya, Davis lifts the Digi-egg of Courage and meets Veemon, who is able to Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon and save them from an enslaved Monochromon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = August 19, 2000 | ShortSummary = When Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida enter the Digital World with the DigiDestined, Davis and Veemon are captured. Under Sora Takenouchi and Izzy Izumi's advice, Yolei and Cody pick up the Digi-eggs of Love and Knowledge and meet Hawkmon and Armadillomon, allowing them to Armor Digivolve into Halsemon and Digmon to save them. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = August 26, 2000 | ShortSummary = The DigiDestined are attacked by Tyrannomon. T.K. and Kari find the Digi-eggs of Hope and Light, allowing Patamon and Gatomon to Armor Digivolve into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon to save their friends and free Tyrannomon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = August 26, 2000 | ShortSummary = Gabumon is captured and tortured by an enslaved RedVegiemon for helping the Gazimon rebel. With Matt Ishida, the DigiDestined rescue Gabumon and inadvertently cause the destruction of a Control Spire, enabling Gabumon to Digivolve again and freeing the Digimon Emperor's slaves. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = September 2, 2000 | ShortSummary = Gomamon is captured by the Digimon Emperor, and the DigiDestined, along with Joe Kido, plan to rescue him. On the way, Cody falls into freezing water, leaving Joe to take care of him. While the others target the Control Spire, Joe and Cody are attacked by Shellmon and Ebidramon. With the combined efforts of Digmon and Ikkakumon, the Digimon are freed. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = September 2, 2000 | ShortSummary = During Golden Week, Mimi Tachikawa returns to Japan and joins the DigiDestined for a picnic in the Digital World. Yolei and Mimi are separated from the group and end up in the Night Forest, where they are attacked by the Roachmon Brothers. After they trick the Roachmon Brothers into cracking the Control Spire, Palmon is able to Digivolve into Togemon to help Halsemon defeat the Roachmon Brothers. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = September 9, 2000 | ShortSummary = After trying to destroy a Control Spire located in Fullmetal City, Kari is separated from the rest of the group. Davis and T.K. return to rescue her, but she is confronted by an enslaved Andromon. Kari convinces Andromon to fight against the Dark Ring's control and he frees himself, destroying the Control Spire. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = September 16, 2000 | ShortSummary = Davis' soccer team plays against genius Ken Ichijoji's team. The next day, the DigiDestined fall into a trap the Digimon Emperor set up for them as he forces Davis into a compromising position in exchange for their lives. Though the Digimon Emperor's scheme is foiled, he reveals himself as Ken to Davis. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = September 23, 2000 | ShortSummary = Ken flees to the Digital World to expand his territory. He captures Agumon and forces him to Dark Digivolve, resulting in the uncontrollable SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon ultimately exhausts himself and de-digivolves back to Agumon, but the Emperor escapes with him. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = September 30, 2000 | ShortSummary = Ken creates the Dark Spiral, a new version of his Dark Rings, to be able to control ultimate-level Digimon. Conflicted, Wormmon, Ken's Digimon partner, frees Agumon and Ken becomes furious that Wormmon released Agumon and condemns of having a weak Digimon like Wormmon digivolve. However, as Agumon reunites with Tai, Ken recaptures him with his new Dark Spiral and makes him Dark Digivolve into a virus version of MetalGreymon and attack the DigiDestined. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = October 7, 2000 | ShortSummary = When the DigiDestined find the Digi-egg of Friendship, they are attacked by Flymon and MetalGreymon. Davis is conflicted about fighting Agumon at first, but once he realizes he needs to protect his friends, the Digi-egg of Friendship activates and allows Veemon to Armor Digivolve into Raidramon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = October 14, 2000 | ShortSummary = Biyomon sends a distress call, and the DigiDestined accompany Sora to a Western town, where Starmon arrests them. Deputymon frees the girls only to entertain him and gets into a confrontation with Starmon. while the boys escape. Flamedramon defeats Starmon and sends him flying into the Control Spire, destroying it. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = October 21, 2000 | ShortSummary = Kari has recurring nightmares and warps into the Dark Ocean, a world separate from the Real and Digital Worlds. The Scubamon ask Kari to free them from Ken's control, and they are attacked by an Airdramon. T.K. enters the Dark Ocean to rescue Kari and destroys the Control Spire, but once the Scubamon are freed, they attempt to abduct her into serving as their queen to their master, Dragomon. The two, along with their Digimon, escape. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = October 28, 2000 | ShortSummary = The DigiDestined meet Mimi and Michael, an American DigiDestined, who pay for their lunch at Digitamamon's diner. Though Yolei is upset when digitamamon refuses to accept human currency, Mimi convinces her to see Digitamamon's good side. Later, Digitamamon is enslaved by a Dark Spiral and hurts Mimi, causing Yolei to confront him and find the Digi-egg of Sincerity. Hawkmon Armor Digivolves into Shurimon and frees Digitamamon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = November 4, 2000 | ShortSummary = The DigiDestined travel to a town out of the Japanese Edo period. While fleeing the controlled Floramon and Mushroomon, they meet their ruler, ShogunGekomon. Shortly after, Ninjamon puts a spiral on ShogunGekomon and the DigiDestined must stop him. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = November 4, 2000 | ShortSummary = MegaSeadramon traps the DigiDestined under an oil platform, and Cody is forced to find Joe, lying in the process. When they return, the DigiDestined find the Digi-egg of Reliability, which Cody is reluctant to accept due to lying. However, Joe convinces him to overcome his self-doubt and Cody allows Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve into Submarimon, freeing MegaSeadramon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = November 11, 2000 | ShortSummary = All of the DigiDestined kids come together and hold a memorial for the events that took place three years ago. Meanwhile, the Fuji TV Station's cameras catch a ghost haunting area, which the DigiDestined discover is Wizardmon. Wizardmon tells them a cryptic message about how to defeat the Digimon Emperor before vanishing. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = November 11, 2000 | ShortSummary = The DigiDestined decide to stay in the Digital World to find Ken's base while Tai, Matt, and Izzy plan a camping trip to avoid suspicion, only to be followed by Davis' sister, June. Meanwhile, Yolei's excitement leads into recklessness and causes Hawkmon to be injured. At night, they locate Ken's base, a flying fortress. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = November 18, 2000 | ShortSummary = While Davis and Veemon remain behind, the rest of the DigiDestined infiltrate Ken's base at the Dark Whirlpool. The Dark Whirlpool contains Devimon's data, which Ken uses for Kimeramon, despite being warned about the powers of darkness. T.K. is angry upon discovering this and confronts Ken. Once Ken releases Kimeramon, T.K. escapes with the other DigiDestined and the base's prisoners. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = November 18, 2000 | ShortSummary = Kimeramon defeats the DigiDestined, but Ken can no longer control him. Fearing for Ken, Wormmon leads Davis and Veemon to the power source of the base, the Digi-egg of Miracles. Davis uses the Digi-egg of Miracles to Golden Armor Digivolve Veemon into Magnamon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = November 18, 2000 | ShortSummary = During Kimeramon and Magnamon's fight, Wormmon sacrifices his life energy to give Magnamon the strength to defeat Kimeramon. Wormmon dies, and Ken realizes that the Digital World is real while facing his past. The Digi-egg of Miracles disintegrates into the Crest of Kindness for Ken, and with the Digimon Emperor gone, the DigiDestined return home. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = December 2, 2000 | ShortSummary = After summer vacation ends, the DigiDestined return to the Digital World to help the Digimon with reconstruction. While there, Davis, in an effort to impress Kari, wants Veemon to Digivolve naturally like Patamon. Instead, he angers a Tortomon, who chases them. Veemon Digivolves to ExVeemon to fight him. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = December 2, 2000 | ShortSummary = In a dream, Ken recalls entering the Digital World for the first time and becoming resentful towards his older brother, Sam. When Sam dies, Ken receives an e-mail which leads to him becoming the Digimon Emperor. After waking up, Ken returns to the Digital World and ends up in Primary Village. After promising to redeem himself, he is reunited with Wormmon in his infant form, Leafmon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = December 9, 2000 | ShortSummary = Ken finds a woman in his room who knows his past. While helping in the restoration, Davis, Kari and T.K. find that their Digimon can't Digivolve naturally despite the Control Spires being deactivated. Cody is attacked by Thundermon, leading to Armadillomon to Digivolve into Ankylomon. Thundermon is killed by Ken and Stingmon, leading the DigiDestined to become wary of him. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = December 9, 2000 | ShortSummary = Mimi and SnowBotamon are under attack when a Golemon tries to destroy a dam. With the DigiDestined unable to stop him, they are forced to seek Ken's help. Though Yolei is doubtful at first, the DigiDestined learn that Golemon was created from Control Spires by the woman. With newfound faith in Ken, Yolei causes Hawkmon to Digivolve into Aquilamon and defeat Golemon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = February 3, 2001 | ShortSummary = With the Digimon Emperor's base about to explode, the DigiDestined try to contain it, only to be confronted by the woman creating Okuwamon from ten Control Spires. While Ken comes to their aid, he wants to deal with the crisis himself out of atonement, but Davis refuses to allow this. Davis' declaration of friendship causes ExVeemon and Stingmon to DNA Digivolve into Paildramon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = February 3, 2001 | ShortSummary = Paildramon fights Okuwamon while the DigiDestined enter Ken's base, and Ken putting the Crest of Kindness into the energy core is ineffective. However, once Paildramon defeats Okuwamon, he destroys the remains of the base as well. The next day, the DigiDestined meet with Izzy, who explains DNA Digivolution and the original DigiDestined's sacrifice to protect the Digital World years ago. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = February 3, 2001 | ShortSummary = The DigiDestined head to Giga House to find the woman, only to find out that her flute music has put all the insect Digimon under her control, including Stingmon and Digmon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = February 10, 2001 | ShortSummary = Yolei neutralizes the woman's flute music, and the woman reveals herself as Arukenimon. Arukenimon is defeated, but she is rescued by Mummymon and they escape. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = February 10, 2001 | ShortSummary = Davis and Yolei make a failed attempt at improving Cody and Ken's relationship. Arukenimon creates BlackWarGreymon from 100 Control Spires to fight against the DigiDestined, and he overpowers their Digimon. However, BlackWarGreymon rebels against Arukenimon and Mummymon, leaving them. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = February 17, 2001 | ShortSummary = While searching for Gatomon's tail ring, the girls, Ken, and their Digimon enter the Dark Ocean. When they are attacked by Arukenimon's Blossomon, Yolei snaps Kari out of a hysteric state and promises to stand by her. Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolve into Silphymon and destroys Blossomon, freeing them, despite the tail ring remaining lost. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = February 17, 2001 | ShortSummary = Having developed a consciousness, BlackWarGreymon comes across Agumon and seeks his advice on his purpose in life. With BlackWarGreymon refusing to obey, Arukenimon creates Knightmon to destroy one of the Digital World's Destiny Stones. Though the DigiDestined attempt to stop Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Knightmon, the damage to the Destiny Stone attracts BlackGreymon and he shatters it. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = February 24, 2001 | ShortSummary = During a school trip to Kyoto, Yolei encounters BlackWarGreymon and several other Digimon in the Real World after he destroys the second Destiny Stone. Ken briefly returns from the Digital World to bring her Poromon, and their battle attracts the attention of Sora's father, Haruhiko, and Joe's brother Jim. When Musyamon appears, Yolei and Hawkmon defeat and return him to the Digital World. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = February 24, 2001 | ShortSummary = When BlackWarGreymon destroys the third Destiny Stone, he is convinced that he is destined to fight the Digimon that appears when a Destiny Stone is destroyed. The DigiDestined realize that destroying all the Destiny Stones would upset the balance between all worlds. T.K. becomes frustrated, and despite Angemon digivolving to MagnaAngemon, BlackWarGreymon still destroys the next Destiny Stone. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = March 3, 2001 | ShortSummary = Cody, worried about T.K., visits Matt, who tells him that T.K. still carries the scars from the battle against Devimon. Determined to stop BlackWarGreymon, Cody personally fronts him. However, BlackWarGreymon is won over by his instincts and destroys the fifth Destiny Stone. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = March 10, 2001 | ShortSummary = The DigiDestined find Arukenimon and Mummymon at Digitamamon's Chinese restaurant and discover that the final Destiny Stone is hidden in the restaurant's springs. When BlackWarGreymon appears, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolve into Shakkoumon, preparing to fight with the other Digimon. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = March 17, 2001 | ShortSummary = As the Digimon fight BlackWarGreymon, the DigiDestined attempt to move the Destiny Stone with their D-3s under Davis' advice. This summons Azulongmon, who had appeared when the Destiny Stones were destroyed. BlackWarGreymon is defeated by Azulongmon and leaves to look for his life's purpose. Azulongmon explains to the DigiDestined about Control Spires and Armor Digivolution, while warning them that Arukenimon is not their true enemy. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = March 24, 2001 | ShortSummary = On Christmas Eve, the younger DigiDestined hold a party at Ken's apartment while the older kids attend Matt's concert. Digimon suddenly arrive in the Real World interrupt the concert, forcing the DigiDestined to send them back into the Digital World. The DigiDestined wake up the next day to find that Control Spires and Digimon are appearing worldwide. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = March 31, 2001 | ShortSummary = As Davis and Ken fight Triceramon in Tamachi, the DigiDestined receive one of Azulongmon's Digicores from a rejuvenated Gennai, which results in not only restoring the original partner Digimons' ability to reach ultimate level, but also allows Paildramon Digivolve into Imperialdramon. The DigiDestined are instructed to meet Gennai's aides and the international DigiDestined worldwide to send the wild Digimon back into the Digital World. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = April 7, 2001 | ShortSummary = As Davis joins up with Mimi and the American DigiDestined, Kari and Izzy receive help from the Poi Brothers in Hong Kong. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = April 14, 2001 | ShortSummary = In Australia, Cody and Joe meet with Derek to fight marine Digimon. In Paris, T.K. and Tai receive help from T.K.'s grandfather to save a French DigiDestined held hostage in Versailles by the Mamemon brothers. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = April 21, 2001 | ShortSummary = Ken and Matt help out a Mexican DigiDestined, while Sora and Yolei help those in Russia and Siberia. Yolei and Sora are successful in Russia, but they are rescued from an attack by Imperialdramon. The DigiDestined return home in time for Christmas, but while they were away, Arukenimon and Mummymon have been gathering children. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = April 28, 2001 | ShortSummary = The Daemon Corps invade Japan, targeting Ken, and SkullSatamon overwhelms Paildramon. The older DigiDestined Digimon relinquish the power given them by Azulongmon in order to enable Imperialdramon to transform into Fighter Mode to destroy SkullSatamon. Daemon demands the DigiDestined surrender Ken, but Ken is forced to hand himself over to Arukenimon's custody when she reveals the children she and Mummymon abducted. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = April 28, 2001 | ShortSummary = Ken meets Yukio Oikawa, who knows his past and wants to copy the data of the Dark Spore embedded in his neck for the kidnapped children. The rest of the DigiDestined fight LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon to catch up to him. Yolei and Cody are both forced to watch their Digimon partners kill other Digimon for the first time. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = May 5, 2001 | ShortSummary = having reached his goal, Owikawa hands Ken over to Daemon. Davis and the other DigiDestined intervene, but Imperialdramon and the other Digimon are powerless against him. As Daemon is able to move freely between the Real and Digital Worlds, Ken takes a risk in redirecting the portal to the Dark Ocean. Oikawa lets the kidnapped children return home as he and his followers escape. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = May 5, 2001 | ShortSummary = While the DigiDestined monitor the children, BlackWarGreymon confronts Oikawa, who tells him the truth about his creation. BlackWarGreymon is angered by what he hears and tries to attack him. He is stopped by both WarGreymon and Imperialdramon. After a fierce battle, they plead with BlackWarGreymon to befriend them. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = May 12, 2001 | ShortSummary = One of the children's Dark Spores blooms into a Dark Flower and is harvested by Oikawa, despite the DigiDestined's best efforts to stop him. When Cody's grandfather fails to dissuade him, BlackWarGreymon takes a fatal blow to protect him. Noticing that Oikawa is possessed, he uses his remaining power to seal Highton View Terrace's portal to the Digital World. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = May 12, 2001 | ShortSummary = Oikawa attempts to bring the children to the Digital World, but because BlackWarGreymon sealed Highton View Terrace's portal, they end up in the Dream World. Oikawa's possession manifests as Myotismon, who Digivolves into MaloMyotismon using the Dark Spores and kills Arukenimon and Mummymon. The DigiDestined and their Digimon become fearful, with the exception of Davis and Exveemon, who charge into battle. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = May 19, 2001 | ShortSummary = MaloMyotismon tempts the DigiDestined with illusions of their dreams, but Davis, whose dream was that ExVeemon could grow more powerful to defeat him, guides them out. The others follow his example, causing the Digimon to duplicate all Digivolutions. The attacks of all the Digimon send MaloMyotismon into the Digital World, leaving only Imperialdramon fighter mode, Silphymon and Shakkoumon to face him, as he increases his powers. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} | AltDate = May 19, 2001 | ShortSummary = Assisted by DigiDestined all over the world and the kidnapped children, the DigiDestined weaken MaloMyotismon with their dreams and Imperialdramon destroys him, ending Myotismon’s reign of terror for good. Oikawa sacrifices himself by using the power of the Dream World dimension to become data and restoring the Digital World. Twenty-five years later, everyone in the Real World has a Digimon partner, and the DigiDestined's kids hold the responsibility of protecting the worlds. | LineColor = 209BF3 }} }} Volume DVDs Japanese release Toei Video, the distribution arm of Toei Animation, released a total of 12 DVD compilations of Digimon Adventure 02 in Japan between January 21 and December 7, 2001. The series was also released as a 9-disc boxed set on December 22, 2006, by Happinet Pictures. North American release New Video Group released the season on March 26, 2013. * Digimon: Digital Monsters, Volume 4 (Episodes 1–21) * Digimon: Digital Monsters, Volume 5 (Episodes 22–37) * Digimon: Digital Monsters, Volume 6 (Episodes 38–50) Australian release Two collections of the season (each containing 25 episodes) were released by Madman Entertainment. The first collection was released on 5 December 2012 with the second collection been released in 2013. See also *Digimon *[[List of Digimon Adventure episodes|List of Digimon Adventure episodes]] Notes References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon02/ Digimon Adventure 02 official website] * Category:2000 Japanese television seasons Category:2001 Japanese television seasons Adventure 02 *